Falling and catching
by blacksakura13
Summary: Shizuo catches something or is it someone? that fell from a building. Shizaya-ish fluff-ish oneshot


The dark brunette took in a deep breath of the city's polluted air and smiled as he stared out at the sky from the roof of one of the many buildings. The phone beside his ear was spurring out noise, a voice of a woman reminding the man that he still had unfinished papers to finish up although he wasn't focusing on what she was saying, rather it centered around the thought that popped into his mind.

_Ah, humans are so interesting. Take Namie Yagiri as an example. She's one of the more intelligent ones but at the same time stupid. The woman fell in love with her brother! How Bizzare! _He let out a soft chuckle. _She lost in the game of love to that stalker girl and I won myself a house wife! _ With that in mind, he let out his uncontrollable laughter, interrupting Namie's nagging session.

"Orihara," she asked, her voice monotonous. "What exactly is so funny?" She was replied with more laughter and she shook her head in disgust. "Never mind. I'd rather not know." She let out and irritated and impatient sigh.

Orihara, Izaya calmed down just enough to speak coherently to his subordinate. "Yes, yes Namie. I'll have them done by tonight so don't worry your pretty little head." He held back a laugh, an inside joke filling him with glee.

"You disgust me." Was the last line Izaya heard from her before she hung up. He sighed blissfully and closed his phone shut then pushed it into the depths of his pants pocket before standing up and doing a few little spins. Today was an entertaining day for him indeed.

Now, if you were new to the city Ikebukuro and saw the man doing those spins on a high building, you'd be concerned about the man's well being. The locals here knew that it would be best not to involve yourself with this man and they tried not to get on his bad side. They knew that Izaya Orihara was a man who was stealthy, nimble and quick, almost similar to a cat and the possibilities of him being careless and messing up was at 1.6254098%

The lights from the city below him glowed and he marveled at the sight of busy people walking past one another, not expecting the plans he had in store for them. He laughed excitedly and spun once more, keeping a hand over his lips in a futile attempt to keep silent.

"Ah…?" and that's when the 1.6254098 percentage rears its ugly head when he accidentally steps on a misplaced soda can and loses his balance and falls of the edge of the tall building. He doesn't scream like any other normal person would but instead thinks of the probabilities of him surviving. Honestly, he wasn't too sure himself so he shrugged and as he was falling back first into the streets. Closing his eyes, he folded his arms behind his head and crossed his legs as if relaxing. _Like in those old cartoon shows I used to watch with my darling little sisters_ he thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shizuo waved goodbye as Celty drove down the road to finish her job and he himself, he thought, should return to his.

He started walking down the sidewalk when laughter filled his ears. Laughter that sounded all too familiar. Laughter that made his blood boil. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to determine where the irritating noise was coming from but it stopped. _Was I imagining that?_ He questioned himself.

He looked left and right before something from above caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes to determine what the object was before he realized that the thing had arms, legs and a head. It was a person. Without really thinking, he positioned himself right below the falling person and extended his arms, ready to catch the man… or woman… He couldn't exactly tell.

"OOF!"

The person landed loudly and painfully in his arms and starred with horror at the man he just saved.

Izaya opened his eyes, surprised the landing wasn't as painful as he expected. The smell of nicotine wafted into his nose, made a face of disgust and looked at his savior's face. "Shizu-chan?" he asked, bewildered. "Hmm, I was calculating my chances of death and it was looking pretty grim… I'm surprised that you, of all people, would be the one to save my life!" he ranted on.

Shizuo wanted to hit himself. HE SAVED THE FLEA'S LIFE. That thought lingered on in his mind, for a short moment forgetting about the smaller man in his arms.

Izaya noticed the bartenders lack of attention (not that Shizuo actually listened anyway) and smirked. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled himself closer to the blond's ear. "Ne, Shizu-chan, if you carry me like this, people will think we just got married." He whispered before chuckling softly.

Shizuo's head snapped towards Izaya's and their faces were now centimeters apart. Both pairs eyes widened in shock at the close proximity and Shizuo, finally moving, drops Izaya flat on his butt as the blush crawled up his face.

Izaya's face was as red as a tomato and he watched as Shizuo uprooted a lamppost and wrap his hands around it like a baseball bat. Knowing what was going to happen next, the brunette quickly stood up and dashed away with Shizuo not too far behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Haha, s'nother shizaya one shot. Unfortunately, I am only capable of writing funny fluff and nothing more. Ah, this was based on a drawing I did this morning. Don't know why it was shizu-chan and Izaya though... Haha, Namie is Izaya's waifu lol**


End file.
